High-density wireless deployments have become more common in recent years. With the proliferation of these deployments, monitoring network traffic has become increasingly important to, for example, troubleshoot and avoid network problems, monitor network usage, and monitor network performance. A sniffer device can be used to monitor network traffic. For example, network technicians can visit a client site with dedicated sniffer devices to monitor network traffic and troubleshoot the network. But this is expensive, inefficient, and inflexible, requiring technicians to visit client sites in person and to set up dedicated sniffing devices.